A Love Never to Be
by PNHornsby
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate time when mutants never were. I wrote two ending for this story. I will post both of them. Please let me know which you like better.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in an alternate time when mutants never were.

A Love Never to Be.

It was a cool summer morning. The birds outside were singing and the sun was shinning in through Rogue's bedroom window. The night before was Rogue's first night home in two months. Rogue's Mother, RavenDarkhölme had gone on a business trip and thought it would be a good thing if Rogue went with her.

Rogue had fun in New York, but she couldn't wait to get home. She got up, took a shower, and then went down stair to eat breakfast.

"You're already up. I thought you would sleep in to about eleven." Raven said looking at Rogue from over her newspaper as she took a sip of her coffee. Raven is not Rogue's real Mother, but Rogue thinks of her as if she was. Raven has taking care of Rogue since the accident

"Ah feel like taking a walk this morning." Rogue said as she put a bagel in the microwave.

"Where to?" Raven asked putting her paper down.

"By the river." Rogue answered not looking at her Mother.

"Sweetie, you know it wasn't your fault. Why do you do this to yourself." Raven said standing up and walking over to the sink.

"Maybe because it is my fault." Rogue said taking the bagel out of the microwave and sat down.

"See, now this is why I wanted you to go with Kurt to that school in New York. What happened is not your fault. The ro.. ." Raven started to said but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Ah'll get it." Rogue said jumping up and running to the door. "Hii, Mrs. Whiite." Mrs. White is the town gossiper.

"Oh hi, Rogue, is your Mother home." Mrs. White said looking over Rogue's shoulder.

"I'm right here, Teresa. What can I do for you?" Raven said walking up behind Rogue.

"I just thought you would like to know that the princes of thieves is back in town." Mrs. White said letting herself in.

"Has the steeling started again?" Raven asked as she shut the door.

"Ah'm going for my walk. Bye, Mrs. Whiite." Rogue said walking out the door. As Rogue was walking out, she heard Mrs. White said. "She 22 right, when is she going to get a man and start a family."

Rogue ran most of the way to the river. When she got there, she sat down on a big rock and cried. Rogue looked over at the tree where the rope swing uses to be and lived the whole day over again.

When Rogue quit crying, she fell asleep. She was having a dream that she was thirteen again. Rogue tried every thing she could to stop it from happening again, but no matter was Rogue done, she could not stop it.

"Hey, Rogue, Chère, wake-up." Rogue heard someone say as they woke her.

"Remy, is that you?" Rogue asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, Chère, it's Remy. Are you O.K.?" Remy asked as he moved Rogue's hair from out of her face.

"Ah'm O.K." Rogue answered.

"Den why were you crying?" Remy asked holding Rogue's shoulders.

"It's nothing." Rogue said turning away.

"Den why won't you look at me, Chère? What is it? You can tell Remy." Remy said as he softly put a hand on the side of Rogue's face to turned her to look at him.

"Oh, Remy." Rogue said as she started to cry. Remy took Rogue in his arms.

"When Ah was thirteen, Ah came down here with my friend, Cody. You see that tree over there? There used to be a rope swing on it. Ah was swinging when Cody was trying to get me off so he could. He told me to quit trying to be brave. And then he said underneath all that, you're just a sweet little thing and kissed me. Ah pushed Cody away and told him he could have the swing if he wanted it." Rogue paused and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Ah walked over here and sat down. Ah looked back over at Cody, he was swinging. He waved at me then looked up. . . The rope broke when Cody was out over the river. . . Ah watched Cody fall to his death. Ah couldn't do nothing. . . there was nothing Ah could do." Rogue told Remy as she started to cry harder.

"Rogue, it wasn't your fault. How could you have known that de rope was going to brake? Chère, please don't cry." Remy said as he rocked Rogue in his arms and kissed her on top of the head. Remy thought, Dat's why Rogue is so afraid to let me get to close to her.

Remy thought back over the passed three years that he and Rogue had been seeing each other. Remy would kiss Rogue, but she wouldn't let him kiss her long. When Remy held Rogue, she always felt like she wanted to pull away. Remy just looked at Rogue and thought, Ma Chère, you don't have to worry, Remy's not going anywhere.

Remy knew from the moment he met Rogue that she was a special young lady, and that she was going to change both of their lives. Remy was raised in the Thief Guild and was trained to be a thief. That was the only thing that meant anything to Remy, until he met Rogue.

It was after midnight when Remy was sneaking into Rogue's house to steal something. What Remy did not know was Rogue was up waiting of him. He had come in through an up stair's window. Remy was walking down the hallway when he heard something. He turned around and there was Rogue standing in her doorway.

She is beautiful, Remy thought staring at her. She was wearing a yellow nightshirt and shorts. The shirt barely hid her stomach. She had long auburn hair with a patch of white in front. Remy though the white added to her beauty, and did not take away from it like the other guys though.

"So, are you just going to stand there all night or what, Sugah." Rogue said with her arms crossed.

"Forgave me for staring, Chère, but you took my breath away." Remy said walking closer to Rogue.

"If you think you're going to talk your way out of this, think again." Rogue said pointing her finger at Remy.

"Come on, Petite, you're not going to tell anyone. How about I just leave and we acted like this never happened." Remy said, standing in front of Rogue.

Oh, God, help me. Rogue though backing up against the doorframe as far as she could. Rogue was taking by Remy as much as he was of her. Remy was wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. He had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"What makes you think Ah'm just going to let you walk out of here?" Rogue asked looking up at Remy. She was trying her best to stay clam.

"Do you want me to stay?" Remy asked, crossing his arms.

"No!" Rogue said a little too loud.

"Den way. . ." Remy started to say, but turned and looked down the hallway. Remy grad Rogue's arm, pushed her into her room and shut the door.

"What do you. . ." Rogue was saying but Remy put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, I heard someone coming up de stairs." Remy said in a whispered. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Rogue, you O.K.? I thought I heard talking coming from you room." Said Raven.

"It was my TV. Ah forgot the remote on my bed and hit it. Ah'm O.K." Rogue called to her Mother.

"O.K. Go to bed now. It's to late for you to be up." Raven called back.

Remy was standing by the door listen. He did not say anything until he known it was safe. Then he turned back to Rogue and smile.

"So, you name's Rogue. Mine is Remy." Remy said looking deep into Rogue green eyes.

His eyes are so brown they almost look red, Rogue though. She just stood there, not able to say anything.

"I'm going to leave now, Chère." Remy said walking over to the window.

"Wait a minute, will Ah see you again?" Rogue asked running over to the window.

"I though you didn't want me to come back." Remy said already half way out the window.

"Just forget it." Rogue said sitting down on her bed.

"How about tomorrow night. Same time same place." Remy said smiling at Rogue.

"O.K." She said and then he was gone.

Rogue had stopped crying. "You O.K., Rogue?" Remy asked with his hands on the side of Rogue's face.

"Yes," Rouge answered wiping her eyes.

"Rogue, I got to asked. Is dat why you don't let me get to close?" Remy asked still holding Rogue's face.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked confused.

"It always feels like you're pushing me away."

"Remy, Ah'm not. Ah don't know what Ah would do with out you now." Rogue said taking Remy's hand in hers.

"Ever time we kiss or I hold you, you pull away about after a minute. Chère, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to be able to get raid of me now even if you try." Remy said putting his hands on Rogue's shoulders.

Rogue looked down. "Ah know, Remy, but Ah can't help but be scared. My feeling for you are more than Ah ever felt for Cody. Ah loved him and lost him. Ah can't lose you. Ah love you, Remy, more than Ah thought Ah could ever love anyone." Rogue said looking back up.

"Rogue, I love you too. Like I said, you are not going to lose me." Remy said and then kissed Rogue passionately. This time Rogue did not pull away.

"Remy," Rogue whispered.

"Chère, I got to go, but I'll see you tonight." Remy said kissing Rogue on the forehead and then left. Rogue sat there a little long and then left herself. She left with a smile on her face because she knew in her heart that Remy would always be there for her.

What Rogue did not know was that Raven had seen the whole thing. Raven had come down to the river to check on Rogue but found Remy there with her.

So, you are the princes of thieves, huh, Raven thought. Let's see you get out of this.

Later that night Rogue was sitting on her bed waiting for Remy to come when Raven knocked on her door.

"Rogue, is every thing O.K.?" Raven asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, why?" Rogue asked picking up a book.

"You seem different."

"Different, what do you mean?" Rogue asked looking at Raven.

"Happier, like you're not letting this day get you down any more. Well, it's almost eleven, get to bed." Raven said kissing Rogue on the forehead and then left the room. Five minutes later, Remy came in throw Rogue's window.

"Remy," Rogue said as she stood up and ran over to him. Remy took Rogue in his arms and kissed her. Still kissing, Remy picked Rogue up and laid her down on the bed. Remy was lying beside Rogue. She looked up at Remy and just put her hand on the side of his face.

"Ma Chère, Remy don't what he would do if you wasn't in his life. Run away with me, Rogue, marry me." Remy said looking down at Rogue.

"What?"

"Marry me. I love you, Rogue, and I don't want to be away from you no more. The past two months just about killed me." Remy said as he bent down and kissed Rogue on the forehead and then sat up.

"Remy, Ah. . . Ah don't know what to say." Rogue said sitting up. She wanted to say yes, but she did not want to leave without telling Raven.

"Say no," Raven said standing in the doorway.

"Mama," Rogue said as she and Remy both stood up.

"Rogue, I want you to come over here right now." Raven said looking at Remy.

"Mama, no. What are you doing?" Rogue asked standing in front of Remy.

"Rogue, de cops are here. I got to go, but don't worry I'll be back for you." Remy whispered into Rogue's ear and then jumped out the window.

"Remy!" Rogue yelled looking out the window. She could see Remy's out line in the shadows. Rogue heard a cop yell fezzes and then shot his gun.

"No!" Rogue yelled as she ran out of her room and down stairs. When she got outside, the cops where looking everywhere.

"He was right here. Where did he go?" The cop that shot his gun asked.

He got away. Oh my God, Ah thought Remy was dead. Rogue thought as she sat down on the steps.

"Rogue, I want to know how long that renegade had been coming around here." Raven said standing over Rogue. Rogue just stood up, looked at Raven, and when to her room.

Two weeks had when by and Rogue had not heard anything for Remy. She could hardly eat and sleep. Kurt had come in for a visit.

"Rogue, you need to eat." Kurt said as he bought a tray into Rogue's room.

"Go away," Rogue said rolling on to her side.

"Come on, Rogue, you want to look your best when you guy comes back. Don't you?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the bed with the tray.

"Why do you care." Rogue said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're my sister, that's why I care." Kurt said rubbing Rogue's back.

"Ah'm not you sister. Ah'm just some girl your Mother took in." Rogue said sitting up.

"You might not be my sister in blood, but you are in my heart. I don't what to see anything happen to you." Kurt said looking Rogue straight in the eyes.

"Kurt, Ah just what to know if Remy is all right." Rogue said as Kurt hugged her.

"I know Rogue, I know," said Kurt. "He is all right, he gave me this note to give you." Kurt handed Rogue the note and started to leave the room.

"How do. . ." Rogue started to say.

"Your boyfriend is not the only one with cards up his sleeve." Kurt said as he shut the door. Rogue just smiled and read the note.

Dear Rogue,

I went back to New Orleans to get things ready for you, but I'm back now. Your brother and I have a plan. When Kurt leaves to go back to New York, you will tell Raven that you are going with him. But you will really be leaving with me. Kurt knows where to met me. I love you, Rogue.

Remy.

After Rogue read the note she ran to Kurt's room and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you." Rogue said and then went back to her room to eat the food Kurt bought to her.

"Kurt, you got two more weeks to your classes start. Why don't you stay longer." Raven asked hugging Kurt.

"I want to get Rogue settle in. We'll be back before you know it." Kurt said as he hugged Raven back. Raven and Rogue hugged then Kurt and Rogue got in the car and left.

Kurt drove five miles to an old warehouse. He parked the car and looked at Rogue.

"Well, Sis, I guess this is where we said good bye." Kurt said as he was taking something out of his pocket. "I want you to have this." It was as rose necklaces.

"Kurt, it's beautiful, but won't Ah see you again?" Rogue asked taking the necklaces.

"Only if you come to see me. I told Remy I didn't want to know where he was taking you. So Mother won't find out." Kurt said holding Rogue's hand.

"Kurt, Ah'll miss you, and Ah'll try to come see you." Rogue said as she hugged Kurt.

"You better go. He's waiting for you." Kurt said letting go of Rogue.

"Thank you, Kurt. I love you." Rogue said opening the car door and getting out.

"I love you too. That's the real reason why I don't want to know where you're going." Kurt said after Rogue closed the door.

Rogue got her two bags out of the trunk of the car. She turned around and there was Remy. Rogue smiled and ran over to him. Remy hugged and kissed Rogue. They both waved at Kurt and he left. Rogue started to cry.

"Don't cry, Chère, you'll see Kurt again." Remy said as he held Rogue in his arms.

"No, Ah'll won't. He doesn't want me to come back." Rogue said as she wiped her eyes.

"Why not?" Remy asked looking down at Rogue.

"Because it will break his heart. His in love with me, Remy, and he don't know Ah know." Rogue said looking back at Remy.

"I'm sorry, Rogue." Remy said as he hugged Rogue tighter. "Let's go."

It took two hours to get to Remy's town house in the Garden District in New Orleans. Remy took Rogue into the family room and set her down.

"Rogue, you told me about Cody. Now it's time for me to tell you about BellaDonna. My wife." Remy said looking down.

"What? You're wife? So what am Ah? Your girl on the side?" Rogue asked standing up.

"No, it's not like that. She dead." Remy said standing up in front of Rogue. Rogue's face changed.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah. . ." Rogue started to say.

"Shh, don't say anything, you didn't know. I just want to tell you before someone else did. She died in my arms. We got married when we was eighteen. It was an arranged marriage between the Assassin and Thieves Guild. To bring peace.

"It was five months after we got married. We were out shopping. She went to cross the street and a drunken diver hit her. De marriage might have been arranged, but a part of me still loved her." Remy took Rogue's hands in his. "What I feel for you go so much deeper den what I felt for Bell. The night we first met was a year from de day Bell died. You changed my world, Rogue. Again, will you marry me." Remy asked as he got down on one knee.

"Yes, Ah will marry you." Rogue answered as a tear ran down her cheek. Out of nowhere, a simple little gold ring appeared in Remy hand and he put in on Rogue's finger. That night, Remy took Rogue to the Justice of the Peace and got married.


	2. The Original Ending

It was about two months later. Rogue was lying in the bed when Remy came in with Tante Mattie. A healer Remy knew since he was a child.

"Remy, Ah told you Ah'm O.K. You didn't have to go get Tante." Rogue said sitting up.

"I'll be the judge of that child." Tante Mattie said sitting down on the bed by Rogue. Tante Mattie looked Rogue over and then turned to Remy "She's not sick, boy. She's pregnant."

"What?!" Remy and Rogue said at the same time.

"Rogue," Remy said running over to Rogue and hugged her.

For the next eight months, Remy was at Rogue's side almost 24 hours a day. At midnight, four years from the day they met, Rogue went into labor.

"Remy, wake-up." Rogue said hitting Remy.

"What? What is it?" Remy asked, turning over.

"The baby is coming." Rogue said holding her stomach.

"What?" Remy asked, jumping up. Remy got dressed and called Tante Mattie. It was about an hour later when Rogue was ready to deliver.

"Push, Rogue, push." Remy said holding Rogue's hand.

"Ah am," Rogue answered Remy.

After five more pushes, the baby was born. It was a girl and Remy was holding her.

"Look at her, Sweet. She is as beautiful as you are." Remy said sitting down by Rogue.

"Remy, I love you." Rogue said and then closed her eyes.

"Rogue. Tante Mattie, what's wrong." Remy asked standing up.

Tante Mattie when over to Rogue and looked at her. "She's gone Remy," She said.

"No, she can't be. We have our little girl we have to raise." Remy said sitting back down on the bed.

"Remy, she gone, just let her go." Tante Mattie said as she walked over to Remy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rogue." Remy cried. Tante Mattie took the baby from Remy.

"What are you going to name her?" Tante Mattie asked as she sat down in the rocker.

Remy looked at the rose necklaces Rogue had on.

"Rose, I'll name her Rose." Remy said as he bent down and kissed Rogue on the lips.


	3. The 2nd Ending

It was two months later when Remy and Rogue were out walking. They were walking across a bridge when Rogue stopped to look at the moon reflection in the water. Remy came up behind Rogue and wrapped his arms around her.

"You O.K., _Chère_?" Remy asked when Rogue started to shake.

"Ah'm just cold, that's all." Rogue said, looking down.

"Are you sure?" Remy asked hugging Rogue a little tighter. Rogue did not say anything. "Rogue, what is it? You can tell me."

"Ah miss Mom and Kurt. Ah don't like what Mom did, but Ah still miss her." Rogue said as she turned around and hugged Remy.

"Do you want to go see them?" Remy asked as he kissed Rogue on the forehead.

"No, not yet anyway." Rogue answered as she and Remy started to walk again. They stopped when a Police car pulled onto the bridge and someone stepped out.

"That's her, that's Rogue, Officer." Rogue heard her Mother say.

"Oh no." Rogue said.

"Rogue, I need you to come over here." The Officer said.

"Why?" Rogue asked as she stood in front of Remy.

"The man you are with is wanted for kidnapping you." The Officer said with his hand on his gun. Rogue seen the other car door come open. It was Kurt.

"He didn't kidnap me, Ah went with him. Ask Kurt." Rogue said looking at Kurt.

"Did she?" The Officer asked.

"Don't answered that." Raven cut in.

"Miss Darkhölme, this changes everything. Your daughter is 22, if she went with him willing. . ." The Officer was saying when Raven took his gun.

"If you won't do anything, then I will." Raven said as she pointed the gun at Remy and shot.

"No," Rogue said as she jumped in front of Remy.

"Rogue," Remy and Kurt both yelled as Rogue fell off the bridge. Remy jumped off after Rogue. Kurt and Raven ran over to the rail trying to see what was going on.

"Rogue, Rogue, can you hear me." Kurt yelled but got no response. Kurt looked down on the bridge and seen something gold. He picked it up, it was the rose necklaces. "This is all you fault. Rogue might be dead now. If you would have. . ."

"Don't you go laying this on me. If you didn't help her ran away, we all three would be home right now." Raven said as she graded Kurt's shoulders. She let go and started to walk back to the car. Kurt walked the other way. "Where are you going?" Raven yelled after Kurt.

"Anywhere you aren't." Kurt yelled and walked on.

Back at the Garden District, Remy had found Rogue and called Tante Mattie. A Healer he has known since he was a kid.

"She's in bad shape, Remy." Tante said, rubbing Rogue's head. When Remy got Rogue back to the house and took her wet clothes, he since she was shoot in the chest.

"She not going to make it, is she?" Remy asked looking out the window.

"No, not even if you took her to the hospital now. Remy, I'll be in the other room." Tante said with sympathy in her voice.

"Rogue," Remy said as he sat down and took Rogue's hand in his.

"ah lost Cody, . . . ah wasn't goin' to lose you." Rogue said looking up at Remy.

"But I'm losing you." Remy said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"ah'm sorry, remy. ah love you, please forgave me." Rogue said as she reached her hand up to Remy's face.

"There is nothing to forgive. I love you too." Remy said as he kissed Rogue's hand.

"thank you." Rogue said and then her hand fell to the bed.

"Rogue," Remy whispered. She had pasted way. "Rogue, I'll never love anyone the way I loved you." Remy said and then laid down beside her.


End file.
